rabbidworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Mlp magical mystery crue (filly version)
Please read this!: I do NOT own my little pony! My little pony is owned by hasbro. This is just a silly filly story that i made to have FUN! (I like to have fun!!!) anyways, enjoy! Song 1: morning in Ponyvile dinky doo: *wakes up gummy the dragon* doo morning in Ponyvile shimmers! morning in Ponyvile shines! i know for absolute certain that everything is certainly fine! there’s the mayor running down to her office! there’s a clerk selling penicals and quills! clerk: morning, mare! doo my Ponyvile is so gentle and still! Can things ever go wrong? I don’t think that they will! dinky doo: *dances on a table* button mash: *smiles and dances on a table* dinky doo: *jumps off table* doo morning in Ponyvile shimmers! morning in Ponyvile shines! and I know for absolute certain that everything is certainly- dinky doo: *some water falls on her mane and she shakes the water off* scootalo, that’s not funny! *looks up and sees sweetie belle on a scooter on a peice of wood with a bucket of tipped-over water* sweetie belle: i’m So sorry, darling! i’m a bit afraid that i’m Not so good at scootering anymore. dinky doo: scootering? What do you- *looks at sweetie belle’s flank and sees scootalo’s cutie mark* *gasps* something tells me that everything’s NOT going to be certainly fine... *end of song 1* dinky doo: *gets on piece of wood* sweetie belle, why are you doing scootalo’s job? sweetie belle: scootalo’s job? What do you mean scootalo’s job? This is my job. I’ve been doing what has been happening every since the day it first appeared on my flank. *it moves on to a scene where dinky doo and gummy and walking to twist-a-loo’s house* dinky doo: oh no, this is terrible! gummy: I know. What was that for? I like being woken up inside better than I like waking up with punky scooters. dinky doo: no, gummy. Sweetie belle was doing scootalo’s job and said that twist-a-loo‘s House was scootalo’s House! Something strange is going on! *knocks on twist-a-loo’s door* scootalo: *opens the door* hay dinky... dinky doo: scootalo, why is sweetie belle doing your job? Scootalo: *bursts the door open and candy is all over the place* dinky doo: and what in equestri is going on in here?! song 2: what my cutie mark is telling me scootalo i cannot make this candy! no, not one little bit! i fly around out of control and get mad, then I hiss. It’s up to me to make it Cause plainly, you can see, it’s got to be my destiny and it’s what my cutie mark is telling me. *the scene moves to a scene where dinky doo is walking to babs seed’s house and sees twist-a-loo* twist-a-loo i try to cut their manes, but how do I cut em’ short? and now they are getting super mad, especially this one with 1 wart. i have to satisfy them, cause plainly you can see it’s got to be my destiny and it’s what my cutie mark is telling me. *it moves to a scene where dinky doo is walking to apple bloom’s house and sees babs seed* seed i don’t care much for nailing, shoot! and buliding stuff ain’t such a hoot! no matter what I try, I cannot- fix this busted water chute! i’ve Got so many chores to do, it’s no fun being me! but it has to be my destiny cuase it’s what my cutie mark is telling me. *it moves to a scene where dinky doo is walking to sweetie belle‘s house and sees apple bloom* bloom lookie here at what I made, I think it is a song. the princess doesn’t Look impressed, I just don’t know what went wrong. could ya’ll give me a hoof here, and help me fix this gong? my destiny is not pretty but it’s what my cutie mark is telling me. *it moves to a scene where dinky doo is walking back to sweetie belle* belle i’m in Love with riding scooters, but the others have consurns for I just crashed into them and now everybody has sunburn. i have to keep on trying, for everyone can see, it’s got to be- twist-a-loo it’s got to be- seed my destiny- bloom my destiny- twist-a-loo, Babs Seed, apple bloom, and sweetie belle and it’s what my cutie mark- seed it’s what my cutie mark- twist-a-loo, Babs Seed, apple bloom, and sweetie belle yes, it’s what my cutie mark is telling me! *end of song* *gtg